Eden's Goddess, Demon's Angel
by vastare
Summary: Kill one...the other will die. To destroy the evil, you must the destroy the good. Yet what will you do when you fall in love with the one you're supposed to kill. SessKag AU
1. Hush Little Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.**

**A/N: This is a story that has been sitting on my computer for quite some time. It's basically an experiment, I'm not certain if I will continue it or not. It depends on the feedback. Just be honest, if you guys don't like it, just let me know. Anyways enjoy, the first chapter...it could be better though. **

**

* * *

**

**Eden's Goddess, Demon's Angel**

**Chapter 1: Hush little baby**

Cold sweat was running down her face, neck and back as she pushed herself harder. The sweat made her long dark onyx hair stick to her skin, but she paid little heed to it. Her muscles were protesting against the strain, just like her lungs burned for oxygen…still she couldn't stop.

She needed to keep running…she needed to get away for her children's sake.

The forest was dark, the only light coming was from the full moon watching protectively over the land. The moon, silent companion to many, was the only witness to everything that had happened in a short instance and now it would be the only witness to the end of it all as it illuminated the young woman and her children.

Fear was very evident in the woman's heart, but courage and sheer will to protect her children quickly triumphed, making her willing to forfeit her own life if necessary.

Her emerald eyes shifted momentarily to the two infants in her arms and she couldn't stop the sadness that overcame her.

'_Kill them, they will bring death to this land!'_

'_Monsters!'_

She could still hear the angry voices of the villagers as they gazed upon her two children. Seeing the mark and knowing what they were. Fear had been evident in their eyes as they saw her son and daughter for the first and only time.

They're just children, she thought sorrowfully.

They did not deserve the faith bestowed upon them. Even though their fate was prophesized a long time ago, it didn't mean that they couldn't change it. She was certain of it.

And moreover what right did the villagers have?

Who were they to pass judgment on the two innocent infants?

Emerald eyes hardened. She could allow them to harm them. They were her children, her blood…and she would do anything in her power to protect them.

She instinctively brought them closer to her body, wishing to protect them. Albeit she knew that she couldn't. She could already feel the villagers coming closer and knew that she had little time.

_Hush little baby_

_There is no darkness without the light_

Tears fell from her eyes, staining her porcelain face as she thought about her husband. He had defended them as long as he could buying them time, before he was so mercilessly killed by the same people that he had once called family.

She had wanted to help him, but he had told her to run in order to save their children.

She could still remember the look in his dark brown eyes as he had gazed at her. It would be the last time she saw him alive. Her husband's eyes had lingered a few seconds on their children and she had been able to see the sadness in them.

Why did their children deserve such a fate?

Why indeed?

Fate was cruel to some and unfortunately it chose them.

She was momentarily distracted from her thoughts by the sharp pain in her left side. Narrowing her emerald eyes, she bit back the cry that wanted to leave her lips. The pain was almost unbearable now. Her left side where she had been stabbed with a sword was stinging and burning, while the wound bled furiously.

Still she couldn't let it slow her down. Eyes momentarily shifting to the ground she noticed the traces of blood on the rich soil and she came to the sad conclusion that she would not make it through the night.

Already she could feel the blood loss getting to her, causing her vision to blur slightly. She refused to let it get to her though. Bracing herself, she increased her speed, not caring or noticing as some branches scratched her body as she ran passed them.

She needed make sure that her two children were safe, before she took her last breath.

With determination fueling her, she willed her legs to move faster, even if it was almost impossible now.

_Hush little baby_

_There is no day without the night_

The forest was quiet; the only sound heard was her labored breath that was loud to her own ears as she ran. She stumbled for a moment, feet getting stuck in some roots, but she managed to steady herself and continue on her.

She knew that she was close…

The words had barely passed her mind when she saw the familiar path.

The river came into view soon enough and she could not stop the hopeful smile from blossoming on her face.

She would make it…she would save her children.

_Hush little baby_

_There is no arm without the cold_

Finally reaching the river, she collapsed on the ground; her body too tired and too weak to continue. Slowly she put down her two children, who were still oblivious to what was happening as they slept peacefully. The scent of water was heavy and the air and she couldn't stop herself from taking a deep breath.

This was where she had met her husband. Emerald eyes darkened, but she quickly pushed the sorrowful thoughts away as she tried to get some kind of control over herself.

She would see her husband soon enough.

Glancing once again at her children, she noticed with amusement that both of them were still asleep. It was perplexing to say the least, with all the running she had done she had expected them to wake, but apparently they didn't sense all the moving around or they simply didn't care.

'So innocent.'

A smile blossomed on her lips as the thought passed her mind, but she quickly brushed it away and got on her feet. She had no time to waste.

Rummaging through some bushes close by, she finally found the two baskets which she had stashed away a few days ago, before the birth of her two children.

She was grateful for her visions who warned her before hand of what was going to happen, giving her enough time to prepare. She had wanted to believe that the visions would not come true, but her husband had advised her to be prepared…and the end he had been right.

A selfish voice in her head though told her that the visions hadn't helped at her…her husband was dead. She should have been able to save him, making guilt tug at her heart.

However she quickly got rid of those thoughts. As long as her children lived, she knew that her husband and she would be happy.

_Hush little baby_

_There is no weak, without the bold_

Kneeling down she reached for the first infant. She was slightly surprised as she watched the baby whimper in his sleep as he was taken away from his sister. Apparently their bond was already stronger than she had expected.

Yet in reality it shouldn't, furrowing her brows she recalled what she had heard a long time ago.

Two will be born

Two of the same blood; bound by the same soul

They are as different as night and day

If one were to die, the other would too

One would bring order, while the other would cause chaos

One would bring forth life, while the other would dispense death.

Child of the Moon

Child of the Eclipse

Brother and Sister

Sister and Brother

Twins of Destruction

Twins of Creation

Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about the prophecy; she had more important things to do and besides her children would change their fait.

They would choose their own destiny and they would be happy.

Focusing on her son, she was glad that he seemed to calm down as soon as she held him close to her bosom. New tears began falling from her eyes as she held her child for one last time.

This would be last time, she saw him.

Slowly she managed to gather her strength and slowly she put the first baby in one of the baskets. Tears streamed freely down her face as she gazed at her son. He looked so peaceful lying there and she felt her heart clench.

How could she let go of them?

_Hush little baby_

_There is no joy without the sad_

Nevertheless she knew that it needed to be done. It would be their only hope of surviving. Leaning down she softly laid a soft kiss on his forehead. After carefully tucking him in with some blankets, she placed the straw cover on it, sealing the baby inside…cutting him off from her.

_Hush little baby_

_There is no good without the bad_

She stared for a moment at the basket, not knowing if it was the right decision, but also knowing that she had no choice.

_Hush little baby_

_There is loss without the pain_

With still tears falling from her eyes, she reached for the next infant who was soundly asleep. More tears fell from her eyes as she gazed at her daughter. She too looked calm and was sleeping soundly.

She felt her heart break even more.

Giving her one last kiss on her forehead, she placed her in the other basket, making sure to tug her in, just as she did with her brother and closing the top.

_Hush little baby _

_There is no loss without the gain_

After taking a deep breath, she made to stand up, but fell back on her knees, feeling her vision blur once again. By now she was panting and cold sweat broke off on her skin and she understood that she didn't have too much time left. Her body was slowly shutting down…she was dying.

Gathering whatever strength she had left, she managed to slowly bring both baskets to the riverbank; the task harder than she had expected, by the time she was done, she was completely out of breath.

Still she refused to slow down…not now that she was so close.

The water felt cool to her body as she stepped in it, the two baskets with her, each on one side of her.

She was glad to see that the basket was sealed good enough that water couldn't get in. still she made sure to make tiny holes in the cover so that the two children could breathe.

The current was quite strong now and she held on steady to the baskets, who swiveled from side to side with the water. Fear coursed through her veins as she noticed how dangerous the river looked.

However there was no other way.

It was time to let them go, but her maternal instincts made her grip tighten on the two baskets.

Yet the love for her children made her finally let go.

With tears in her eyes, she sat down, her body too tired to support her any longer and watched as the stream carried them away, the baskets floating calmly on the water and gaining more momentum as the current became stronger.

She knew that she had done all that she could and still it felt not enough.

Even though there was nothing more she could do.

"I love you." She whispered as her eyes slowly slid closed forever and her body fell backwards on the forest floor.

She never heard the answering cries of her two children as they finally woke up, nor did she see the river pull the two baskets in different direction, separating the brother from his sister.

All she knew was that her children had been saved and that was enough for her to let herself join her husband.

If only she would have known what fate had in store for her two children, for their journey had only begun.

_Hush little baby_

_Hush_

_Hush_

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome. And each review will be appreciated a lot. **


	2. From The River They Came

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters**

**Eden's Goddess; Demon's Angel**

**Chapter 2: From The River They Came**

* * *

"The forest is restless tonight."

Two figures stood quietly watching the stars in the dark sky.

"Yes, I can sense it too." The dark haired woman whispered, her deep blue eyes shifting to the river in the distance.

She could sense the shift in the river, the water nymphs were fidgety as well and yet it was almost like they were excited too. The feeling of the whole atmosphere was singular to describe.

"Goshibunko, the river is calling." She whispered, before slowly walking away.

The God watched her walk away; he wasn't certain what she was feeling, but decided to follow her after all. He knew that if she felt something that there would most likely be something up. She was the Goddess of the river after all.

Suijin knew that something was coming. The river's song grew louder with each step she took, causing the excitement to increase with it. Reaching the riverbank, she watched as some of the water nymphs swam towards her.

"Mistress, mistress, the gift is here."

"Mistress, the river it sings."

The nymphs were now all jumping around in the water, their sea foam green eyes glowing brightly as they frolicked around.

Suijin could feel the strong pull now. It almost felt like a small buzzing at the edge of her consciousness. Her blue eyes widened as she finally saw the basket. Whatever that was calling her, was in that basket. Not caring that she was getting her feet wet, she entered the cold water and wallowed her way towards the basket

Goshibunko who had followed after the water goddess, was slightly taken back as he watched her make her way into the river. The tree God quickly made his way to the edge of the river.

"What do you have there?" Goshibunko asked watching as the Goddess slowly turned in his direction.

Mint green eyes widened as they came to rest on the infant in Suijin's arms. It was a human baby. He wondered how a human baby appeared in the Ancient Forest. Only Gods, Goddesses, deities and other supernatural creatures inhabited the forest. Humans stayed away from the land, knowing very well that they were not welcome there. The Ancient Forest was the only place in Eden where peace still rained. It was untouched by human hands and the forbidden army's claws.

"What is she doing here? Where did you find her?" The green haired God asked as he stepped closer to Suijin.

"I don't know, what's she doing here. And I found her in this." She finished pointing to the basket on the floor.

Goshibunko furrowed his deep green brows as he gazed at the infant. A quick glance at the water Goddess was enough to assure him that the female was getting attached to the baby and he could not allow that. A human did not belong here.

"We cannot keep her. We could travel to the edge of the forest and leave her with the humans who frequently pass by." He was taken aback as the Goddess narrowed her jewel like eyes at him. Anger was clearly evident in those eyes.

"The river brought her to me. She's mine to keep, the fates wanted it this way."

Amber eyes darkened as the god took a step towards her. She didn't back down and instead narrowed her eyes further at him.

"We cannot keep her, she's human. She does not belong here,"Goshibunko insisted, but deep down inside he knew it was already too late. The possessiveness that emanated from Suijin was more than enough to assure him that she would not let the child go.

"She's my child now. I do not know what kind of circumstances might have brought her here. However I will not give her back." She brought the child closer to her body, her whole posture radiating maternal protectiveness, causing the god to sigh.

Goshibunko knew very well that once the goddess made her mind, there was nothing that would change it. It seemed that the child would be staying after all. He tiredly ran a hand through his leaf colored hair and focused his eyes on the child.

"What shall you call her?"

The smile on Suijin's face was enough to assure him that his decision was the right one. It always felt good to make her happy and he reluctantly admitted that he would do just about everything to see her happy.

He watched as Suijin turned her attention to the child in her arms. To the god's surprise, he watched as the baby's eyes slowly fluttered open. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, when those deep indigo blue eyes settled on him. The power lingering in those deep blue eyes was unmistakable. This child was not normal. There was something else.

Nevertheless Suijin seemed completely oblivious, while she cooed at the newborn.

"I shall call her, Kagome." Suijin whispered.

"Kagome." Goshibunko muttered, his now amber eyes focused on the child.

He wasn't certain what the future held, but he knew that this child would definitely change everything.

* * *

He moved easily through the dark forest. As soon as he had entered his lands, he had felt his presence. The seer had been right, of course the fool had refused to tell him at first, but after being tortured for weeks, he had finally relented and told him when and where to find him.

For years he had been waiting for this. Since the first time he had heard about the prophecy, he had known that he would be the one to own the child of chaos. With this being in his power, he would lay waste to Eden.

He sneered, perfect set of fangs visible. Revenge would be so sweet. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, he could almost taste their blood on his lips.

The sound of an infant crying brought him out of his musings. A sadistic grin crossed his lips. The sound of water could be heard in he distance. Pushing his way through the thick foliage, he found himself gazing at the calm river. Crimson eyes ran along the shore and settled on a small basket. The sound was coming from there.

Within a few minutes, he had opened the basket and had taken out the infant. The babe, stopped crying and instead gazed at the dark haired male. His crimson gaze bore through the royal blue ones. Already he could feel the hidden power radiating from small boy. With the right training, he would become the perfect weapon and with him, he would finally conquer Eden.

"I shall call you Bankutso." With a smirk on his face, Naraku whirled around and walked back into the dark forest.

**TBC...**

**I know it's short and I'm sorry, but I needed to complete this part of the story. The next chapter will show Kagome all grown up and for those who were confused, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are not siblings. Bankutso and Kagome are. Anyways constructive criticism is welcomed and so are reviews. **


End file.
